


Solo

by iceandfire



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I don't know what else to tag this, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceandfire/pseuds/iceandfire
Summary: Isak and Even meet in slightly different circumstances, but a lot of things stay exactly the same.[Yet another secret admirer! fic]





	Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you so much for giving this fic a chance! I know this isn't much but I hope you'll enjoy it a little.
> 
> I just wanted to say that I am neither english nor norwegian, so I apologize in advance for weird spelling and weird cultural references I may impose upon this fic.
> 
> The title of the fic is inspired by the song Solo by Frank Ocean.
> 
> I do not own Skam or any of its characters (but I do miss it a lot)

_It’s hell on earth and the city’s on fire,_

_Inhale, inhale there’s heaven_

_There’s a bull and a matador duelling in the sky_

_Inhale, in hell there’s heaven._

 

 

 

 

 

Isak is tired. Which is not news by any standard. 

 

He is sitting in a tram filled up to the brim, headphones blasting hip hop and head rested on the window behind him. 

 

He wishes his stop would just come up already, but he knows it will take him a while to get there. 

 

It had been a long day of lectures and only few moments to take a breather and down every last bit of coffee he could get his hands on. A brief lunch with the boys in the cafeteria and then more hours of classes. 

 

Isak never thought pre-med would be easy, but he had never imagined it would be this hard. He can barely get his ass back home after eight hours of lectures. 

 

He feels like shit. 

 

He also feels mildly guilty about being one of the few to be seated, so he closes his eyes, lets the music wash over him, tries to shut off his heavy mind.

 

That is until someone bumps into his leg and his eyes fly open, just in time to catch his stop. 

His eyes squirm into the sunlight. He is just so tired.

 

He walks home in mid trance, his brain does not register anything that goes on, his legs just passively take him towards the nearest bed. 

 

When he eventually manages to get himself home, he finds Linn and Eskild in the kitchen, talking loudly and preparing dinner. He barely shreds his coat before sinking in the chair closest to the door.

 

"How was your day?" Eskild asks, mixing something in a pot on the stove. It smelled a little burnt. 

 

Isak just grunts. “Yours?”

 

While Eskild blabbed on about work, Isak was content to just sit there and listen, take it all in. 

 

Every now and then Linn would intervene to remind Eskild of some detail he had missed.

 

Isak knows how lucky he is to have them in his life. He lets the words wash over him like a fresh balm, and actually feels better after having his stomach filled, and being distracted by his roommates.

 

 

 

After dinner he goes to his room, and lets himself fall onto bed. 

 

He closes his eyes.

 

He feels his phone buzz from his pocket and fishes it out to read off notifications from his friends' group chat.

 

 

 

> MAGNUS: 
> 
> you guys have you seen the latest post on the spotted blog?
> 
>  
> 
> MADHI: 
> 
> no we haven’t
> 
>  
> 
> MADHI: 
> 
> we’re all obsessed over it like you man
> 
>  
> 
> JONAS: 
> 
> I have actually
> 
>  
> 
> JONAS: 
> 
> what about it?
> 
>  
> 
> MAGNUS: 
> 
> do you think it could be about me????? [hearteyes emoji]
> 
>  
> 
> MADHI: 
> 
> et tu jonas?
> 
>  
> 
> JONAS: 
> 
> [eye roll emoji]

 

 

> JONAS: 
> 
> why would it be about you mags?
> 
>  
> 
> MAGNUS:
> 
> mmm blonde hair?? In the library this afternoon????? Could it be anymore obvious?????
> 
>  
> 
> MADHI: 
> 
> yeah, pretty sure you were the only blonde one in the whole library this afternoon bro
> 
>  
> 
> JONAS: 
> 
> bro let him dream
> 
>  
> 
>  

Isak had no idea what they were talking about, but that spotted blog Magnus was obsessed about actually amused him a lot.

 

It was a Tumblr blog ran from a group of students that posted anonymous asks with confessions of all sorts about their university life.

 

Most of the posts were from horny college students who tried to find out the names of people whose eyes they had crossed that day, the rest were memes about the professors. Other posts were corny as fuck. The one Magnus had just mentioned was just that.

 

 

_“Blonde boy with the cutest curls I have ever seen, we seat across from each other in the library everyday and I see you everywhere on campus. you're probably taking a first year science course (?). your eyes make me weak and i’m always scared you won’t show up the next day.”_

 

 

 

> ISAK: 
> 
> doubt that’s you man
> 
>  
> 
> ISAK: 
> 
> your eyes aren’t that pretty
> 
>  
> 
> MAGNUS: 
> 
> you WOUND me
> 
>  
> 
> MAGNUS: 
> 
> my eyes are very pretty takk
> 
>  
> 
> MAGNUS: 
> 
> why won’t you guys let me have this
> 
>  
> 
> JONAS:
> 
> dw bro
> 
>  
> 
> JONAS: 
> 
> it’ll happen one day
> 
>  

 

 

Isak locks his phone and throws it far from him on the bed.

 

He should really start working on his assignment but he can’t muster the strength to look at a book anymore for today, so he pushes down his guilt and opens Netflix like he subconsciously knew he would. 

 

He ends up only watching an half episode before he falls asleep with the light of the screen still painting his face blue.

 

 

_––––––––––––––_

 

 

 

Tuesday passes much in the same fashion as any other of the year: running through corridors to get to class on time, sitting down in uncomfortable chairs for hours, listening to professors drone on and on about this and that, lunch with the boys and then the sanctity of the library.

 

There are quite a few places on campus where you could study, but the library would always hold the top spot in Isak’s heart. Filled with people, yet quiet. Only the soft noises of pages turning, typing and groans of sorts are allowed. 

 

Isak sits alone at a table, flipping through his text book and jotting down notes in a questionable way. It will take a while to decipher them later, but that is so clearly a problem for future Isak.

 

The third coffee of the day has not worked, and Isak catches himself many times nodding off. 

 

He reads a line. His eyes close. Reads another line. His eyes close again. Starts up at the sound of a chair being moved. His eyes close. He feels someone staring. He sees blue eyes. His eyes close. He just gives up.

 

 

 

 

Isak buries his head further into his arms. 

He is having an half dream about floating in space and really wants to know how it ends. 

 

Something is touching his shoulder, and he’s pretty sure that wouldn’t be happening in space. He turns around and all he sees is nothingness, until he actually turns around and sees a person.

 

What? Oh. 

He’s in the library. He fell asleep. 

 

He has actually reached the lowest point of his life at 19. Lovely.

 

The person is still shaking his arm at this point. Isak blinks again. It’s the librarian. 

 

"The library closed ten minutes ago.” She barks, then slips away. 

 

Scratching the sleep from his eyes, Isak gathers his things and makes an exit, saying goodbye to the librarian on his way out.

 

Feeling heavy from the impromptu nap, he decides to head to the toilet before going home to wash some of his grogginess out of his face. 

 

Just as he is judging his reflection in the mirror for all the life choices that led him to this moment, and falling asleep in the library, a boy walks up to the sink next to his and starts washing his hands. Isak hastily imitates him, trying to cover up the fact that he had just been staring at his reflection for the last minute.

 

The guy closes the tap and Isak sneaks a glance at him as he does the same. 

The boy is very handsome, like very very handsome. Tall, taller than Isak (which is quite a feat, really), and muscular, and with blonde hair styled in a soft quiff.

 

Isak is just standing there, wondering how this person can even be real, when he notices that he is pulling out all of the paper towels from the dispenser. Isak just stares at him. What is this guy doing?

 

He must notice he is being observed, because the boy turns around then and fixes his eyes (which are very fucking blue, _god_ ) right into Isak’s. “Do you also need paper towels?”

 

Isak is not really sure what is happening. The hot guy’s voice is really fucking deep and he is acting kind of weird, pulling out one of the paper towels from the trash and handing it to Isak. 

 

Isak just closes his hand, crumpling it. He must still be really fucking sleepy because he swears the guy just crooked his head to the side and told him to follow him. And so he does. 

 

 

 

 

The boy starts walking towards the tram stop, which is a good ten minutes away. Isak easily falls into step with him. He is wearing layer upon layer of clothes, a denim jacket to top it all and a beanie to cover his hair now that they are outside in the cold. His pale skin almost reflects the faint evening light. 

 

Isak finds himself staring at his Adam’s apple’s movements as they walk, and then he glances up and notices the blue eyes staring at him, a smirk on his, frankly huge lips.

 

Isak realizes the guy might have said something to him. “Huh?” He eloquently asks.

 

“Catching up on some last minute assignment?” 

 

“Oh" Isak nods his head, and turns his gaze onwards. “Mmh” he says.

 

The boy starts rummaging inside his pocket and takes out a cigarette. He lights it up, and exhales a cloud of smoke.

 

A few moment pass in silence, then he hands him the cigarette with a question in his eyes. Isak takes it and takes a small drag before passing it back. “Thank you"

 

“Mmh” the boy says noncommittally. 

 

They are about five minutes away from the tram stop, so Isak rummages his head for something to say to this too-hot-to-be-true guy. 

 

“You also go here right? Which classes do you take?” No points for creativity, that is for sure.

 

“I’m in the media department, cinematography and stuff,” he answers as he passes the cigarette back again, “You?" 

 

“Science department,” Isak says, taking a long drag, “pre-med.”

The boy nods as he takes the cigarette back from him. “I guess now I know why you were sleeping in the library."

 

“Heeeeey,” Isak blushes. "You saw me? That’s so embarrassing.”

 

“Naah, nothing to be embarrassed about, you were very cute.”

 

Cute. He thinks Isak is cute. He feels his cheeks grow even more heated, which is an advantage as it is cold outside and all. The other boy probably would not see it in this light. 

 

“It's Even, by the way.” The boy adds, as they take the final turn and reach the tram stop. 

 

He smiles a bit. “Isak.”

 

Isak wants to continue on talking to the boy, Even, for a very long time, but the tram is in view and they apparently have to go on their separate ways. 

 

“So, um,” Isak starts, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow in the library?”

 

Even smiles all crinkly eyed. “Good night, Isak,” he says.

 

Isak has to physically pull himself on the tram minutes after Even’s jacket has disappeared from view.


End file.
